Hogwarts meets FanFiction
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: Hogwarts geht online. Zufällig entdecken Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny eine Seite auf denen es Geschichten zu ihrem Leben gibt...Wie werden sie reagieren?


Hogwarts meets FanFiction

Dies hier ist die deutsche Übersetzung der meiner Meinung nach urkomischen Story von Varietygirl9143. Also, ich hoffe euch gefällt die deutsche Version.

Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry hatten sich um einen Computer versammelt. Dumbledore hatte diesen im Muggelkundeklassenraum installieren lassen. Hermine, als Muggelgeborene hatte die Ehre an der Maus zu sitzen. Harry schaute über ihre Schulter auf den Bildschirm. Irgendwie waren das Trio und Ginny auf eine Seite gekommen, die sich nannte.

„Was ist denn das?" Ron sprach damit die Gedanken aller aus.

„Ich denke es ist eine Seite, auf der besessene Muggel, fiktionale Geschichten über ihre Lieblingsfilme, Bücher u. s. w. veröffentlichen." Hermine antwortete langsam, während sie die Homepage betrachtete.

„Nur zum Spaß?" Ron sagte es so, als wäre der Gedanke, einfach etwas aus Spaß zu schreiben total bescheuert.

„Was ist fiktional?" fragte Ginny, um das Ganze besser verstehen zu können.

„Das sind Dinge, die in Wirklichkeit nicht existieren, " erklärte Harry, während er seinen Hals drehte, um an Hermine vorbei sehen zu können.

„Ja, wie intelligente Muggel." Scherzte Ron irgendwo hinter Ginny.

„Hey!" Rief Hermine aus, während sie sich umdrehte, um Ron böse an zu funkeln. „Nimm das zurück! Ich kenne viele Muggel, die schlauer sind als du, mich eingeschlossen."

„War nur ein Witz, Mine, " erwiderte Ron. Seine Ohren wurden rot, als Harry und Ginny neben ihm anfingen zu kichern Hermine ignorierte die Drei und studierte weiter die Seite.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie, während sie auf einen Link klickte auf dem „Books" stand.

„Heilige Scheiße, (A/N: Wie übersetzt man bitteschön „Holy Cow? lol) hier sind ne Menge Bücher von denen du eins auswählen kannst", sagte Ron, ganz verblüfft. „Hey, warte mal Hermine! Geh mal dorthin zurück!" Er zeigte auf die Mitte des Bildschirms. „Dort steht Harry Potter, und es sieht so aus, als hätte diese Kategorie eine Menge Einträge."

„Gut gemacht, " quitschte Ginny, die immer noch kicherte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut lesen kannst Ron!"

„Sehr lustig, Ginny. Hörst du mich lachen? Klick doch mal drauf, Hermine, " erwiderte Ron.

„Ja, ich möchte wissen, warum ich hier drin stehe- ich bin zweifellos real." Harry war schon sehr gespannt, was wohl auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen würde.

Hermine klickte auf den Link und fast sofort füllte sich die Seite mit Titeln und Inhaltsangaben.

Hermine scrollte auf der Seite hinab, während die anderen die Titel lasen und kommentierten.

Hermine: ´Falling 4 you. Harry, das ist über deine Eltern!

Ginny: ´Das Makeover, ääääääääh, das ist über mich und Malfoy!

Harry: ´Rebel for the truth? Ich wusste nicht, dass Cedric einen Cousin hatte.

Hermine, Ginny und Ron: Es ist Fiktion, Harry!

Harry: Äh…richtig.

Ron: Ím Schatten des Mondes. Was für ein bescheuerter Titel.

Harry: ´Mein größter Fehler. Oh…macht ja nichts.

Ginny: ´Ausgestossen…wie auch immer.

Ron: ´Das geheime Leben, des Argus Filch; HA! Filch hat ja nicht mal hier ein echtes Leben.

Hermine: Hey, diese Person heißt ´Nicht so saure Limonen…ooooook.

Ron: ´Iluveviyamis, ok, das ist der Beweis. Muggel sind total durchgeknallt!

Ginny: Als wäre das schon das Schlimmste. Hört euch diese Zwei an: FanFicFanatick und Varietygirl9143; scheint so, als wären sie Freunde. Klick mal auf die Namen Hermine.

Hermine: Ok, lasst mal sehen…FanFicFanatick…ich hoffe, sie wissen, dass sie ´fanaticfalsch geschrieben haben.

Alles war still, als Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine die Bios lasen. Als sie alle fertig mit lesen waren, tauschten sie verwirrte Blicke und behielten ihre Gedanken und Kommentare schön für sich. Ausgenommen Ron und Ginny.

„Muggel sind komisch. Keine Widerrede, Hermine, " sagte Ron.

„Hermine, google mal Daniel Radcliffe und Orlando Bloom. Ich möchte unbedingt sehen, ob FanFicFanatick Recht hat, und die beiden wirklich so super süß sind." Ginny musste wieder kichern.

„Mädchen, " sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig, während sie mit den Augen rollten.

Hermine googelte die beiden Schauspieler und starrte gemeinsam mit Ginny auf die Bilder, die auf dem Bildschirm erschienen.

„Oh mein Gott! Die sind ja echt heiß!" Keuchte Hermine.

„Wie alt sind denn die Beiden?" Fragte Ginny mit offenem Mund.

„Hier steht 16 und 29, " las Harry.

„Das heißt, dass Daniel Radcliffe mir gehört, " entschied Hermine.

„Gut, das bedeutet, dass ich Orlando Bloom bekomme, " antwortete Ginny selig.

„Du bekommst Niemanden!" Schrie Ron, der mal wieder den großen Bruder raus hängen lassen musste.

„Richtig. Orlando Bloom ist älter. Also bekomme ICH ihn." Ließ Hermine verlauten.

„Fein. Danny würde ich auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen." Ginny grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, als sie Harrys und Rons Gesichter sah.

„Aber ich will Beide haben!" Mauelte Hermine. (Als wäre Orlando nicht genug!)

„Bigamie ist nur im Staate Utah legal, " rief Ron aus, als letzten Versuch, um die Mädchen von ihrem Wettstreit abzulenken.

„Was?" Alle drehten sich zu Ron um und schauten ihn fragend an.

„Das war das merkwürdigste, was ich seit langer Zeit gehört habe, Kumpel, " sagte Harry, während er ein paar Zentimeter weiter von Ron wegrutschte. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, woher du das weißt."

„Nun, ich…" begann Ron.

„Wir wollen es nicht wissen!" unterbrachen ihn die andern drei. Ginny hielt sich die Ohren zu währen sie wieder sehnsüchtig auf die Bilder starrte. Schnell tat es Hermine ihr gleich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er war extrem verwirrt, wegen dem ganzen Mädchenkram, wie z.B. auf Bilder von berühmten Schauspielern zu starren. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Klassenraum. Er war in der Stimmung für einen mädchenfreien Kürbissaft in dem mädchenfreien Jungenschlafsaal.

Ron ging bald, nachdem Harry gegangen war. Er wusste nicht was er wollte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach wahllos sein Hirn mit Bemerkungen füllen, die nur ein Hauself äußern würde.

Wie fast jede kurze und scheinbar sinnlose Geschichte, hat auch diese eine Moral: Mädchen werden immer Mädchen sein, Jungs werden Mädchen nie verstehen, Orlando Bloom und Daniel Radcliffe sind heiß, das Internet ist voll gestopft mit vielen merkwürdigen Dingen und mein Gehirn ist voll von merkwürdigen One-Shots, wie dieser - manche von ihnen sind so merkwürdig, dass die Welt noch nicht bereit für sie sind.

So, ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen. Wenn ja: Feel free to review!


End file.
